A device for the cleaning of workpieces utilising a wet process which incorporates a long slotted nozzle for the production of a knife-like high pressure jet spray is known from DE 37 02 675 A1.
A flushing device for expelling a curtain-like jet of cleaning fluid is known from DE 33 33 802 A1.